Ziemia niczyja
by ayass
Summary: Czasami trzeba podejść na samą krawędź swojej przestrzeni by dosięgnąć tego, co jest po drugiej stronie RLSB,slash


**Dementi:** Nie moje. Czy określenie „fanfik" nie mówi przypadkiem samo za siebie?

**Ostrzeżenia:** Slash/yaoi/takie tam (ktoś naprawdę musi znaleźć na to dobre _polskie _określenie zanim mnie to na śmierć zamęczy). Jak ktoś nie wie o co chodzi, to prawdopodobnie nie ma ochoty tego czytać.

**Uwagi odautorskie:** (z 17.08.2005) Dopisałam półtora akapitu zakonczenia, bo urywało się tak dziwacznie w połowie. Usunęłam też ten fragment uwag odautorskich dotyczący pierwotnego pomysłu na zakończenie. Jeśli ktoś czuje, że koniecznie musi się z tym zapoznać, to zapraszam na moją stronę.

**#Ziemia niczyja#**

Syriusz uwielbiał słońce. Uwielbiał leżeć na zielonej, młodej trawie, podciągać kolana do siebie i leżeć tak godzinami w ciepłych złocistych promieniach. Uwielbiał zamykać oczy, odcinać się od świata, wyłączać jego bieg i spokojnie oddychać światłem, głęboko wdychając migotliwe powietrze. Uwielbiał zapach ziemi na wiosnę. To coś kryjące się głęboko pod czarnym płaszczem w gąszczu piasku, korzeni i możliwości, co zdawało się szeptać mu cichutko, łagodnie, że on, Syriusz Black żyje i że tak właśnie ma być. Na zawsze tak swobodnie, łatwo i jasno, z krwią pełną słońca i płucami wypełnionymi zapachem akacji i bzu.

Dla Remusa słońce było karą. Morderstwem popełnianym ociężale i rozpaczliwie powolnie, ale mimo wszystko skutecznie i nieodwołalnie. Ciężkie, gorące, świetliste wiązki spadały na niego nieubłaganie i wydawało mu się, że coś wewnątrz jego ciała skowycze z bólu, rozpaczliwie miotając się od ściany do ściany i bez skutecznie szukając kryjówki. Czasami Remus miał wrażenie, że za chwilę, za moment sam nie wytrzyma i że musi, koniecznie musi, gdzieś się ukryć. Biegł wtedy w dół ku ciemnym, chłodnym lochom Hogwartu, siadał w kącie z plecami opartymi o ścianę i, oddychając ciężko, czekał aż kojące zimno przeniknie ze ścian w jego ciało i ukoi ból.

W czasie najcięższych zim, gdy cały świat był biały, nieskalany i nieprzystępny, Syriusz Black spędzał całe dnie przy kominku wpatrując się z fascynacją i tęsknotą w migocące płomienie. A gdy zapadała noc, śniły mu się łąki bez początku i końca, wiatr biegnący pomiędzy źdźbłami i ciepłe, wiosenne słońce głaszczące go delikatnie po głowie.

Gdy nadchodziła wiosna, Remus powoli wycofywał się do wewnątrz. Gdy wszystkie żywe stworzenia wyciągały się w górę, wprost ku słońcu, Remus szukał ukojenia w cieniu. W ciemnych zakamarkach biblioteki, w piwnicach domu swoich rodziców, w chłodnych objęciach nocy. A gdy zamykał oczy i zapadał w sen, widział ciemny las pełen śpiących, spokojnie drzew i ciągnące się poza horyzont srebrno-białe dywany śniegu. Lodowe kryształy wdzierały się w głąb jego ciała, obejmowały w stalowym uścisku i szeptały obietnice, które nie miały kształtu ani sensu.

Dom, w którym urodził się Syriusz był wystawny, elegancki i pachnący historią dawno minionych wieków. Odkąd Syriusz pamiętał, w jego domu zawsze było odrobinę za chłodno, o kilka stopni Celsjusza za mało, o jeden gorący pocałunek słońca za wcześnie. Nawet w lecie, gdy ciepło rządziło światem niepodzielnie i jego władza nie miała sobie równych, słońce nie było w stanie przeniknąć do wnętrza jego domu. Coś zimnego, zastygłego w lodzie i czymś jeszcze, czymś o wiele bardziej przerażającym, przenikało ściany na wylot i nigdy nie odchodziło, nie przestawało przyprawiać go o dreszcze. Czasami, gdy Syriusz był jeszcze młody, zastanawiał się czy jego rodzice stali się tacy chłodni właśnie przez ten dom. W jego umyśle zimne ściany domu nieodmiennie łączyły się ze stalowych chłodem oczu jego matki. Pewnego dnia zebrał się na odwagę i zapytał o to swojego ojca. Jego ojciec spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział, że jest zupełnie inaczej, dokładnie na odwrót. To my uczyniliśmy ten dom takim. Wszyscy nosimy w sobie chłód, powiedział, wszyscy Blackowie rodzą się tacy.

Gdy Syriusz Black opuścił rodzinny dom, przekonał się, że jego ojciec miał rację. Swój chłód, dreszcze i lód zabrał ze sobą. Przez całe swoje późniejsze życie, szukał ukojenia w cieple i łudził się, że pewnego dnia wstanie i poczuje, że nie ma w nim już ani śladu tej ciężkiej, niekończącej się zimy, która była z nim od momentu urodzin i która towarzyszyć mu miała aż po śmierć. Nadaremnie. Tylko czasami, gdy leżał na trawie i patrzył prosto w słońce, wydawało mu się, że jest bardzo, ale to bardzo blisko. Ale potem odwracał głowę, ponieważ nikt nie może patrzeć słońcu w twarz zbyt długo, i gdzieś pomiędzy kolorowymi plamkami migającymi mu jeszcze przed oczami, dostrzegał nagle zapowiedź nadchodzącej ponownie zimy.

Uzdrowiciel, który się zajmował Remusem, całkiem miły, uczynny młody człowiek, powiedział jego rodzicom, że najprawdopodobniej jest to jakiś niezbadany dotąd efekt uboczny. Trudno było powiedzieć dlaczego słońce napawało go taką gorzką niechęcią. Może to dlatego, że domeną jego wilczej natury była noc? Może chodziło o to, że stał się mroczną istotą i jego magia uległa jakimś zmianom? Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie co się stało i dlaczego, bo nikt nie zajmował się na poważnie takimi przypadkami i nie było żadnego wzorca, do którego mogli by się odnieść. Sam Remus nigdy specjalnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Został ugryziony w tak młodym wieku, ze wydawało mu się, że nigdy nie był inny i ta wszechogarniająca nienawiść do słońca wydawała mu się najbardziej naturalnym uczuciem na ziemi. Gdy patrzył przez okno swojego pokoju na zalany słońcem krajobraz, dostrzegał jak liście żółkną i opadają, zniszczone przez bezlitosny gorąc i jak zwierzęta słaniając się w poszukiwaniu wody i cienia. Zastanawiał się jak to się dzieje, że nikt nie dostrzega jak okrutną porą roku jest lato. Ono niszczy wszystko, wszystko zabiera, powiedział kiedyś swojej matce chowając głowę w zagłębieniu między jej szyją i ramieniem. Jego matka przypomniała sobie wtedy, że dzień, w którym omal nie straciła swojego dziecka na zawsze był najcieplejszym dniem w tamtym roku i pomyślała, że chyba rozumie skąd w jej małym chłopcu ten irracjonalny gniew.

Wszystko co spotkało ich w życiu dobrego wydarzyło się w przestrzeniu pomiędzy palącym żarem i przenikliwym mrozem. Na ziemi niczyjej, na krawędzi tej przestrzeni, którą uznali za swoją.

Przez długi czas wydawało im się, że w ogóle się nie spotkają. Gdy niedorośli jeszcze do zrozumienia, ich świat był prosty i fałszywy. Pełen czerni i bieli, światła i cienia, ciepła i chłodu. Porozumienie, współistnienie, wydawały im się nieosiągalne. Widzisz, mówił Remus potrząsając głową, nawet pory roku wolimy inne. Zobacz ile nas różni. Syriusz słuchał i rozumiał, że tak naprawdę Remus mówi mu, że nie może go kochać, ponieważ to coś, co jest między nimi nie będzie działać, nie może działać. Na pewien czas Syriusz nawet mu uwierzył.

Potem jednak minęły dni, tygodnie i miesiące, a on znalazł ciała rodziców Jamesa w ruinach ich domu i patrzył jak jego przyjaciel płacze rozpaczliwie, a Lily szepcze mu do ucha coś spokojnego i kojącego. Patrzył jak wiecznie dbający o pozory James rozpada się na kawałki i nie myśli o tym, kto go ogląda i co o nim sądzi i widział jak Lily powoli i starannie składa go z powrotem, wyprostowuje pogięte fragmenty i sprawia, ze oddychanie na powrót staje się do zniesienia.

Tamtego dnia Syriusz Black miał straszną ochotę usiąść gdzieś i po prostu się rozpłakać. Dlatego, że ostatnie dwie przerwy wakacyjne spędził w domu tych ludzi; dlatego, że kilka miesięcy temu nauczył się myśleć o nich, jak o rodzinie; dlatego, że tata Jamesa mówił do niego „synu" i żartował z niego do upadłego i dlatego, że mama Jamesa patrzyła na niego jakby rozumiała, że choć bardzo się stara nie umie przestać wracać myślami do swojego rodzinnego domu, matki, ojca i brata i że to go boli, choć nie powinno. Dlatego wszystkiego i z tysiąca innych powodów.

Gdy Remus odnalazł go skulonego w ciemnym kącie, Syriusz uniósł powoli głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Pozwól mi się rozpaść, szeptał przez ściśnięte gardło, pozwól mi wierzyć, że to wszystko się uda, że to wszystko ma sens i że pozbierasz mnie z powrotem, naprawisz i wszystko znów będzie dobrze.

Tamtego dnia Remus nie powiedział nic, tylko usiadł obok i pozwolił Syriuszowi wpaść w jego ramiona. Trzymał go mocno i cierpliwie przez długie, długie godziny, gdy Syriusz Black roztrzaskiwał się na drobniutkie fragmenty i spokojnym głosem opowiadał mu o łąkach, słońcu i lecie i o tym, że pewnego dnia wszystko będzie lepiej.

Nie rozmawiali o tym przez długi czas. Potem jednak przyszły dni kiedy śnieg zaczął topnieć i powietrze zmieniło się nie do poznania i Remus czuł, że niedługo nadejdzie wiosna, a po niej lato i skwar. Jednak nim zazieleniła się trawa i złoto zalało ziemię, Syriusz Black nachylił się pewnego dnia, blisko, bliziutko, ku niemu i pocałował go pod drzewem, na którym nie pojawiły się jeszcze pierwsze liście. Rzęsy zatrzepotały jak szare skrzydła skowronków wracających powoli na pola i Remus chciał powtórzyć to, co już kiedyś sprawiło, że on i Syriusz rozpadli się na pół, ale był już starszy i wiedział, że oprócz czerni i bieli, istnieje też szarość, że obok nocy i dnia, jest też zmierzch i świt i że między latem, a zimą jest nieskończenie wiele przestrzeni, z której zbudować mogą swoje szczęście. Wziął więc głęboki oddech i powiedział, że dadzą sobie radę. Poradzimy sobie, powiedział wplatając swoje palce w dłoń Syriusza i odwzajemniając jego uśmiech.

Na początku wydawało im się często, że popełnili błąd i nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Pomiędzy nimi było tyle różnic, tyle spraw. Czasami wydawało im się, że rozdziela ich przestrzeń nie do przebycia, że cała ta materia, z której mieli stworzyć swoją przyszłość, jest właśnie tym co ich dzieli i że tego wszystkiego jest po prostu za dużo. Ale stopniowo nauczyli się jak żyć we dwoje, jak omijać pewne kwestie, jak naginać siebie samych do granic wytrzymałości, tak by ta druga osoba była w stanie swobodnie żyć.

Remus nigdy nie nauczył się wielbić słońca z takim oddaniem jakie odczuwał Syriusz, ale jego nienawiść straciła na sile. Trudno mu było nienawidzić coś, co dawało Syriuszowi aż tyle radości. Nidy nie nauczył się leżeć w słońcu i marząc leniwie, zatapiać się w cieple. Lubił natomiast siadać na ganku czy w cieniu i obserwować jak Syriusz pochłania słoneczne promienie i jak z każdą chwilą jego skóra staje się coraz ciemniejsza, a oczy coraz bardziej radosne. Było coś w tym gorącym, jasnym świetle, co pasowało do Syriusza Blacka jak ulał. Nigdzie nie wydawał się być bardziej na miejscu niż na zielonym trawniku przed ich domem, nigdy nie wydawał się być bardziej spokojny i zadowolony niż w tym dziwnym półśnie, który rozluźniał mu mięśnie i łagodził rysy twarzy. Remusowi wydawało się czasami, że w Syriuszu nigdy nie ma tyle życia, jak w tych momentach gdy zamyka powoli oczy i, rozkładając ramiona, odwraca głowę ku niebu. Remus nauczył się kochać jego nagrzane słońcem ciało, spalone na brąz ręce obejmujące go nocą, zbyt ciepłe uściski, popękane, wysuszone usta i ciężki zapach akacji i bzu, którym Syriusz przesiąkał na wylot i którego echo unosiło się w ich domu jeszcze długo po tym jak na zewnątrz nie było już ani akacji ani bzów.

Wszystko co spotkało ich w życiu dobrego wydarzyło się w przestrzeniu pomiędzy zimą i latem. Gdy kończyła się zima i świat budził się do życia, zdecydowali, że odtąd będą już zawsze razem i że nic tego nie zmieni. Nim ociepliło się na dobre, wśród chłodnych marcowych wiatrów, gdy za oknem korony drzew przystroiły się w młodą zieleń pierwszych liści, opadli łagodnie na świeżą pościel pachnącą rumiankiem i na chwile świat stanął dla nich w miejscu i przestał istnieć. Gdy liście leżały już na chodnikach i deszcz wystukiwał staccato o parapet, Syriusz zaprosił go do nowo zakupionego mieszkania i Remus wiedział, że gdy skończy się ich ostatni rok nauki, to nie wróci do wynajętych mieszkań i bezosobowych hotelowych pokoi, które towarzyszyły mu od przedwczesnej śmierci rodziców. Nim spadł pierwszy śnieg, podczas sprzeczki o kolor zasłon do pokoju gościnnego, Syriusz powiedział mu po raz pierwszy, wprost i wyraźnie, że go kocha i chociaż Remus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, to i tak poczuł się tak jakby ktoś właśnie ofiarował mu cały świat.

Wszystko co spotkało ich w życiu złego, przychodziło w towarzystwie dusznych, gorących dni lub długich, zimnych godzin. Padał śnieg gdy Remus po raz pierwszy nie wytrzymał i wypadł z ich wspólnego domu trzaskając drzwiami. Białe płatki uparcie opadały w dół przez całe siedem dni, które Syriusz spędził chodząc niespokojnie w tą i z powrotem po pokoju i myśląc, że może tak właśnie wygląda koniec. Skwar był nie do zniesienia gdy Remus po raz pierwszy zauważył, że Syriusz się od niego oddala i dostrzegł w jego wzroku coś dziwnego; coś jak niedowierzanie, lęk czy ból, a może coś jeszcze innego. To w pewną letnią noc Syriusz po raz pierwszy odsunął się od niego i strącił jego rękę z ramienia. Jesień też nie przyniosła im nic dobrego tamtego roku. A gdy znów wróciła zima, Syriusz zobaczył martwe ciała swojego przyjaciela i jego żony i przez chwilę było tak jak wtedy, gdy widział jego rodziców, tylko, że gorzej i ostrzej, bo wszystko to było jego winą. Przypomniał sobie smutne oczy, które odprowadziły go tego dnia do drzwi i nie wiedział czy gdyby rozpadł się tu i teraz, to znalazłby się ktoś, kto uznałby go za wartego ratowania. Tego samego dnia Remus otrzymał wiadomość i przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać. Choć może było to niedorzeczne, to czuł się tak, jakby ktoś nagle zabrał mu cały świat. Śnieg nadal padał i był to pierwszy moment w jego życiu, w którym Remus poczuł gniew patrząc jak świat obraca się powoli w zimną, białą krainę bez skazy.

Zima zrehabilitowała się gdy dwanaście lat później zwróciła mu Syriusza. Jej panowanie zbliżało się właśnie ku końcowi, gdy Remus po raz pierwszy od wielu lat objął Syriusza i poczuł, że nawet mimo tego wszystkiego jest w nim o wiele więcej ciepła, niż on sam będzie kiedykolwiek posiadał.

Nie wrócili nigdy do domu i Syriusz nigdy nie przeciągał się już leniwie wśród zielonych traw. Nie spali spowici zapachem akacji i bzu.

Był za to pogrążony w półmroku pokój w domu rodzinnym Syriusza, ciężkie kotary blokujące dostęp światła i przenikający wszystko chłód. Gdy zrobiło się trochę cieplej Remus zaprowadził Syriusza na dach i od tej pory siedzieli tam codziennie przez godzinę lub dwie i Remus patrzył jak coś się w Syriuszu wygładza i naprawia w promieniach coraz mocniej grzejącego słońca. To coś sprawiało, że czasami zapominał ile ma lat.

Nocami, gdy Syriusz budził się zlany potem, Remus myślał o tym jakie to wszystko musiało być nie do zniesienia dla kogoś, kto tak nienawidzi chłodu. Myślał o dwunastu latach spędzonych w zimnych, ciemnych lochach i o tym, jak Syriusz łapczywie chwytał każdy skrawek słońca. Pewnego dnia, gdy Syriusz zwinął się w kłębek, oparł głowę na jego kolanach i usiłował przestać się trząść, Remus zapytał go jak to możliwe, że to przetrwał. Syriusz wziął głęboki oddech i opowiedział mu o tym, jak nauczył się tolerować zimę, bo musiał kochać jego chłodne ręce, musiał kochać śnieżne płatki w jego włosach, iskry w jego oczach i kolory, które chłód przynosił jego twarzy. W zimie ci najbardziej do twarzy, powiedział Syriusz z półuśmiechem i Remus wiedział, że rozmowa jest skończona.

Były teżmomenty, gdy rzeczywistość dopadała ich gwałtownie i zatapiała pazury głęboko w ich snach. Przypominało im się wtedy ile ich dzieli, o ile więcej niż kiedyś, i jak starzy i zmęczeni się czasami czują.

A mimo to wciąż byli razem. Momenty takie, jak ten, mijały równie szybko, jak przychodziły. Tak samo jak wybuchy wściekłości, ataki przygnębienia, rozpacz i ból. A gdy mijały, zostawali znowu razem. Wiedzieli, ze to co jest między nimi nie jest doskonałe, nie jest może nawet ładne, ale mimo toczuli, że czymkolwiek by nie było, jakiekolwiek by nie było, to należy do nichi że tego właśnie pragną. Ponownie szukali dla siebie miejsca w przestrzeni pomiędzy. W zimnym jak lód domu, w prażącym słońcu.

Czasami, zdumiewająco często, nawet je znajdowali.

Na końcu świata, na krawędzi cienia, wśród roztapiających się sopli. Gdzieś tam, gdzie zawsze jest za późno, lub za wcześnie i gdzie żadna piosenka nie wygrywa się do końca i gdzie zdania istnieją tylko w formie przerwanych konwersacji, półprzytomne i trochę bezsensowne.

Bo dane im było zrozumieć, poczuć nim wszystko zostało stracone i smak życia stał się nie do zniesienia, że są rzeczy, dla których warto opuścić nieskazitelną bieli i dla których warto porzucić słońce. Że są osoby, gesty, marzenia i sny, dla których warto wyciągnąć dłoń poza swój świat, na drugą stronę zwierciadła, w którym nie odbija się nic, i zamknąć oczy, lub chociaż je zmrużyć, wierząc, że sam dotyk wystarczy by dalej żyć. I że warto skoczyć w przepaść, głupio i uparcie iść pod wiatr i oddać wszystko co się ma za odrobinę nadziei, bo na końcu drogi można czasem znaleźć, całkiem niespodziewanie, pełnię szczęścia w raju pełnym wad.

Gdzieś na ziemi niczyjej, na której zawsze hula pachnący przesileniem wiatr.

_**Koniec**_

Jakieś uwagi?


End file.
